My Poem to You Sasunaru
by TragicStoryteller666
Summary: Naruto writes a poem to Sasuke


_Chasing the stars you run away from me._

_Looking at a reality that in fact is just an illusion ._

_Can you hear me?_

_Can you see me?_

_Blinded by your ungrateful goal is a cheater's desire._

Naruto contemplated on Sasuke's leaving. Naruto loved Sasuke so much. Loneliness is what revolves around this world. Loneliness is a horrible thing. it's a crucifixion. Nothing more. No feeling, just numbness. Numbness and nothing more. It's a disease.

_Tell me, what do you see when you look at the sky?_

_A moon? A sun? _

_You see revenge while I see loneliness._

_Did you know that revenge is a fool's major?_

_Did you know loneliness is a disease with no cure? _

Naruto felt defeated. He didn't want to live anymore. Loneliness was like an original sin without a baptismal ceremony to cleanse it away. It was a death sentence with no true accusations whatsoever. Everyone was worrying about Naruto's sanity. He spent his days locked up in his little apartment surrounded by a genjutsu to try and rid people who might try to come and see him. He didn't want to be seen. He didn't want to be visited. He just wanted to stay in his room with his disease.

_Can you see me now?_

_Are you not affected by my attempts to get you to acknowledge my existence?_

_Like I said, this is a disease: __**My **__disease._

_So, in order to be acknowledged will be by my death. _

_Let the power of the lost souls compel me as I walk this path to eternal sleep. _

Naruto sat on a corner of his bed, kunai in hand, and a picture. A single tear ran down his pale, whiskered cheeks unto the picture in his hand. Naruto then lays the picture in front of him as he digs into his kunai pouch and takes out another kunai. Naruto then picks one of the kunais up runs to long, clean slits on each arm. The door flew open to his bedroom and a young man with raven black hair appeared in front of the door.

_If a computer all of a sudden shuts down, will it make it seem useless?_

_I don't know but I think yes and this is why I've chosen to take the easiest way out._

_I, Uzumaki Naruto, Knonha's number one knucklehead ninja, would breath in Mother Nature's air for the last time as the warm embrace and comfort of death's cloak wraps itself around me and takes me to a better place._

Sasuke barged into Naruto's room to find Naruto on his bed with a gash on each arm and bleeding his life away. Sasuke stood there, shocked to the bone. After a moment of realization hit him, Naruto was standing just a few feet away from him. There he stood with a smile plastered on his face. The face Sasuke fell in love with oh so far long ago.

"I love you, Sasuke," Naruto said as he plunged the other kunai in his naval and fell to the floor.

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled as he ran to Naruto's body that was loosing rather quick.

"Don't leave me please, I'm back! I gave it all up for you, Naruto," Sasuke continued. "I love you, Naruto! Now, just stay with me while I get you to Tsunade's.

"Naruto eyes fell heavier as they were forming into slits and his once beautiful, radiant eyes that held so much life were now dull and showed nothing but death. Naruto lifted his hand to Sasuke's cheek and with his other pointed to his night table next to his bed.

"I wrote a poem for you to keep before I decided to carry out the mission of mine of eternal rest," Naruto's weak voice fell into a mere whisper.

_Were we like the moon and the sun?_

_Fighting for dominance of day and night?_

_We were nothing but foolish kids._

_Foolish kids with hopes and dreams_

_But would you stay on my dying day,_

_And find the heart to say I don't love you like I did yesterday?_

Sasuke held Naruto close to his chest as tears furiously fell from his eyes. Then something within Sasuke broke when he felt Naruto's body go limp. Naruto was his Naruto but never truly _his _Naruto. At the same time Sakura appeared as she let out a gasp and fell to where Naruto's body laid.

Sasuke stood up and walked to the night table, picked up the book and read the poem his blond had written.

_Chasing the stars you run away from me._

_Looking at a reality that in fact is just an illusion ._

_Can you hear me?_

_Can you see me?_

_Blinded by your ungrateful goal is a cheater's desire._

_Tell me, what do you see when you look at the sky?_

_A moon? A sun? _

_You see revenge while I see loneliness._

_Did you know that revenge is a fool's major?_

_Did you know loneliness is a disease with no cure? _

_Can you see me now?_

_Are you not affected by my attempts to get you to acknowledge my existence?_

_Like I said, this is a disease: __**My **__disease._

_So, in order to be acknowledged will be by my death. _

_Let the power of the lost souls compel me as I walk this path to eternal sleep. _

_If a computer all of a sudden shuts down, will it make it seem useless?_

_I don't know but I think yes and this is why I've chosen to take the easiest way out._

_I, Uzumaki Naruto, Knonha's number one knucklehead ninja, would breath in Mother Nature's air for the last time as the warm embrace and comfort of death's cloak wraps itself around me and takes me to a better place._

_Were we like the moon and the sun?_

_Fighting for dominance of day and night?_

_We were nothing but foolish kids._

_Foolish kids with hopes and dreams_

_But would you stay on my dying day,_

_And find the heart to say I don't love you like I did yesterday?_

Sasuke felt newly fresh, hot tears running down his cheeks as he felt his knees buckle beneath him and he sat himself on a corner of Naruto's bed. He laid his hand down and felt a paper underneath his fingers. He picked it up and saw that it was the Team 7 picture. He turned it around and it read:

"_Crimson Scarlet or ruby red,_

_Now my story has been said."_


End file.
